


NSFW idea dump

by VexTimes



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, Egg Laying, F/M, Genital Change, Giant plants, Ice Play, Inanimate Transformation, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Mob fucking, Multi, Mushrooms, NSFW, Orgy, Other, Pollination, Selfcest, Smut, There's some weird kinks ahead so beware, catboy, himbofication, only the minecraft personas ofc, we don't ship real people round here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes
Summary: Because my writer brain can’t keep up with all of the ideas I come up with, and many are inevitably destined to never be written completely (or at all). So here are some short ficlets and smutty fic ideas of different lengths for your pleasure.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 106
Kudos: 303





	1. Tango/Zedaph, ‘All in’

Blow jobs, semi-public sex, inexperience, alcohol

Zedaph wants to learn how to play stat poker. He’s never gambled in his life and seems really eager. And how can Tango possibly say no to such a beautiful, inexperienced face? 

The poker table being located in the shopping district’s finest (and only) bar means that, one drink after another, they both end up quite drunk. Tango can’t quite read the papers anymore, so naturally Zedaph wins his first round of poker. Who can blame Tango? He just loves seeing him smile. The sparkle in his eyes... the pure  _ joy...  _ It’s all worth it.

He hands Zedaph his prize fair and square. Still, Zedaph  _ insists  _ on giving Tango his prize as well. And when Tango opens it... he knows why.

Inside that shulker box is a saddle. Aptly named ‘For use on Zedaph only’. 

“Zed... are you asking me to ride you?” Tango laughs, and Zed’s face turns red.

“All I’m saying is that people would pay good money for that privilege.” He says.

“Would they now?” Tango raises his eyebrows. “Why don’t you show me one of these people?”

Zedaph gains some confidence and Tango’s alcohol-lagged brain has to catch up with what happens next. Zedaph suddenly grabs him by his collar and pulls him close, their noses almost touching. 

“There’s one right here.” Zed whispers and presses their lips together. Tango’s heart starts to race, all he can taste and smell and feel is  _ Zedaph.  _ He grabs a fistful of his curly hair and kisses him back, matching Zed’s unexpected passion.

Zedaph still doesn’t know jack about poker though, and he says he might need some more lessons from the  _ master.  _ A shiver runs up Tango’s spine, and he asks if Zed has ever given a blowjob before. Zedaph shakes his head.

“Good. I’ll teach you something else today.”

Zedaph nods eagerly, and asks whose base is closest to get some privacy. Tango doesn’t care who sees them, and starts trailing his hands down Zed’s sides. He gives in and lets Tango give him a blowjob first, to ‘show him how it’s done’ of course. Then it’s Zed’s turn, and it’s sloppy, but very tender, and Tango absolutely melts.

Nobody walks in on them, but the thought that they  _ could  _ is thrilling to the both of them. 

They never actually use the saddle in the end, but Zedaph learned a thing or two that night. And Tango learns that he might like Zedaph a lot more than he previously thought. Tango takes the saddle home. It’s a promise of more to come.


	2. Xisuma/Evil Xisuma, Selfcest

Cloning, selfcest, kink discovery

Xisuma clones himself to suck his own dick. Evil X is a little more rough than he expected, but Xisuma likes it. He didn’t expect to be into it as much as he is. 

He’s just curious, is all. He heard about Beef’s strange machine, and after thinking that it doesn’t work his ‘evil’ counterpart shows up, having the exact same goals, the same thoughts, the same  _ desires _ as Xisuma.

No one knows how he likes to be handled. No one knows his sweet spots, his limits, his kinks like he does. X doesn’t even have to say anything, because he  _ knows.  _ He knows himself like no other, and EX knows _him_ through and through. 

This was Evil X’s purpose, this was why he was made. Xisuma discovers many more kinks he never thought he had through his experimentation with EX, and perhaps most important, he learns what it’s like to suck his own dick. What he tastes like, what he  _ feels  _ like. He uses this new knowledge to dominate other hermits, if they’re into it as well. (Two Xisuma’s for the price of one?! All Xisuma fuckers on the server  _ rise tf up) _


	3. Beesuma/Giant flower

Pollen, sentient plants

Beesuma gets a bit too much into collecting pollen from Scar’s giant flower which is very much alive. He gets off, sucking at its tendrils, its sticky pollen all over his body. Flowers are alive, of course. But this one is... More Alive than it should be. Magic is imbued into it, giving it a mind of its own. It indulges Xisuma with all that it has. Uses its velvety petals to brush his cheeks, uses its giant tongue to lap at the poor bee’s body, sucking at him, making sure he’s absolutely covered in pollen, spreading more of itself across the shopping district and the surrounding land. Soon more giant flowers pop up, start growing. There’s no reliable way to get rid of them, and more and more hermits find themselves getting caught in their vines, being used and fucked and spreading more and more pollen around, a never ending cycle.


	4. Green team meeting, Orgy

Aphrodisiacs, orgy

Up on the roof of the nether, the Green Team (Cub, Bdubs, Scar, Etho, Impulse, Ren, Xisuma, and xB) meet up to discuss their strategy for The Button. Etho brings homemade cookies, in addition to Scar’s goodie bags, and things start heating up rather quickly as the cookies have been infused with a powerful aphrodisiac. Etho fucking knew what he was doing when he made them, and he just revels in the chaos that happens because of it.  
(You know Scar's goodiebags are full of toys, he's in on the whole deal, kinky bastard)  
It results in a big fuckpile/orgy, and none of the green team members speak of the meeting afterwards, going as far as to pretend it never happened. Still, if they ever want to go at it again, there’s a dispenser full of Etho’s cookies outside the clubhouse, and Green Team Members only have to tell each other ‘meeting. clubhouse. now.’ and they’ll know what they’re in for.


	5. Mumbo/Grian, 'Spoon moment'

Inanimate object transformation, silverware, sensory deprivation

Mumbo being a spoon is perhaps more literal than he leads the hermits on to believe. Every time he has a ‘spoon moment’ he has to update the Spoon Counter back at his base (season 6), which turns him into an actual spoon for a few hours. He says it helps clear his mind but it’s a very erotic and hot experience for him, so who can blame Mumbo if he purposefully fucks things up just to have another go at the machine?

Grian catches him just as he presses the button, and stays to watch the transformation. God, he never thought seeing Mumbo so small, so vulnerable like that could turn him on so much.

Mumbo is shrinking.

He quickly shrinks so small that he’s buried in his clothes, completely naked. Shiny metal starts spreading across his body, further and further. Mumbo’s experienced this many times before, but it’s the first time with someone  _ watching him.  _ It makes him feel even smaller than he already is, but he likes it. It feels so _ good, _ the metal only claiming more of his body, pulling his muscles tight. A shiver runs up Mumbo’s spine and he straightens his back.

He watches it spread up his arms, down his torso. When it reaches his legs they fuse together. A moan rips through him at the sight and the feeling. Mumbo tries to move his legs but he can’t and that somehow turns him on even more. 

Grian can’t help but look on in awe, in wonder.

Mumbo feels his last breath leave his lungs. He feels his cold, metal hand against his cock. His cock is always the last thing to turn solid, funny enough. His hand fuses to the base, he tries to squeeze it tighter to get a last bit of friction in. Mumbo notices how he’s becoming more stiff, his back arching and bending, setting into a nice smooth curve. 

He squeezes his legs together as much as he can as the metal reaches his balls. Just before his dick succumbs he comes all over his smooth metal chest. His mind is hazy. The rest of his transformation happens in his post-orgasm blur. His cock turns metallic and it fuses into his body, his legs flattening and smoothing out, and his arms stuck to his side, completely unable to move.

Grian picks him up and sniffs him. Darts out his tongue curiously to lick, to  _ taste. _

He takes Mumbo into his mouth, his warm tongue all over his body. Mumbo can’t see, but he can  _ feel  _ it. He’s surrounded, completely enveloped. Grian hums against him, swirling Mumbo around with his tongue. He’s not too big, and not too small. Just the tip of his handle poking out of Grian’s mouth.

“Mumbo, you taste so  _ good.”  _ Grian says, making the most obscene sounds. He sucks at him, and Mumbo can feel his whole body experience all those sensations. He’s helpless, powerless to do anything, left completely at Grian’s mercy. He can’t even respond, he can only  _ feel.  _ But it is absolutely  _ exhilarating.  _


	6. Scar/Grian, Feline heat

Catboy, heat, magic

Grian is turned into a catboy. By magic? Probably. He’s a little mean gremlin and basically already has the personality of a snarky cat. Now, Scar decides, he’ll have the looks to match. This of course comes with new instincts, and Scar takes it upon himself to teach his new creation how to behave. Grian tries to be as annoying as possible, but he _does_ really want Scar’s affection, and purrs and curls up to him and tries to make Scar feel good. Things escalate, as they usually do in these PWPs, and sooner than later Grian is blowing Scar whilst Scar is carding his hands through his hair, scratching behind his ears oh so nice. 

Catboy Grian gives into his instincts and due to being infused (lol get it) with more magic, he turns _even more_ cat-like. His ears become more sensitive, his teeth sharpen, his tail becomes even fluffier. His hands turn paw-like, complete with paw pads and retractable claws. His dark eyes turn bright green with slits for pupils. Scar doesn’t trust him with so many sharp teeth and a sandpaper tongue around his cock, so he removes him before he can turn full-on cat and his mind rots away completely. That was not part of the plan, after all. Grian makes more cat noises than actually speaking, but Scar knows what he wants. It’s why he decided to turn him _now,_ and not long ago (even though he really, _really_ wanted to). 

It’s mating season. And in a few moments Grian would experience his full (first) heat as a catboy. 

He’s a tomcat of course, so Grian will want nothing but to fuck for a week straight. Scar takes full advantage of this (with Grian’s consent. He can still think and talk) and lets himself be fucked whenever Grian asks for it. They do a lot of, ironic enough, doggy-style. Scar _loves_ it. He loves Grian’s sharp claws in his back, he loves him biting and nipping at his skin, leaving marks all over. And he especially loves how affectionate Grian still is through his heat. He loves cuddling him, petting him, and absentmindedly playing with his ears and tail. His eyes are so pretty, too. _God,_ Scar gets lost in them every night before he falls asleep. 

Once Grian’s heat starts clearing up he comes back to his senses (with just a bit more cat instincts than normal) and he asks if, maybe, he could get someone else turned into a catboy? Because, well, Grian doesn’t want to turn back, but he also doesn’t want to be alone in this. Just to have a companion. For the next time heat rolls around. Who that is is up to you ;)


	7. Tango lays an egg, Zedaph helps

Egg laying

It all started with a quote from a stream they did:

_ Zed: “Did you egg?” _

_ Tango: “I did egg.” _

_ Zed: “Well I was talking to the turtle-” _

But then... what if it continued?

Tango: “But... I  _ did  _ egg. Zed I just laid an egg help-”

It’s now that Zedaph turns his attention away from the turtles as he looks back at Tango. He’s leaning back against the wall of his starter house, pants dropped to the floor and, sure enough, there’s an egg in between his legs on the floor. Zed can’t tell what kind of egg it is, but that doesn’t matter as Tango groans and clutches his stomach.  _ There’s more,  _ Zedaph thinks, and he rushes over to hug Tango and rub his stomach softly.

Tango lays about eight more eggs, each more difficult to get out than the last. 

He groans at the churning feeling it causes. His stomach hurts so much. Tango keeps huffing to try and get the feeling inside to go away, but it persists.

The eggs seem to manifest themselves almost magically inside of Tango, making their painful way down to be laid. Zedaph helps him through, makes him feel better, rubs his back and wipes his sweat. He collects the eggs and keeps them safe. Once Tango is done he collapses against Zedaph, cuddling into him, the two of them cradling the eggs between them.


	8. Cleo/Joe, Forced mer transformation

Mermaids, drowning, dubious consent

Cleo is a possessive mermaid, and takes a particular liking to Joe. She drowns him and kisses him to jumpstart the transformation process. Once Joe comes to, his legs fused together in a half-tail, Cleo claims that he fell overboard and that there was nothing else she could do to save him. Joe questions her but he accepts his fate, living in bliss with the woman that saved his life. He turns full mer and clings to Cleo as she takes care of him in this new world. All she asks for it is a bit of rough love making every once in a while. All she asks of him is to carry her eggs. It’s normal. It’s a normal practice, she says. Cleo shows him her world, and he loves it. He loves her. She saved him. Right?


	9. False/Ren, ‘A potion for everything’

Cock growth, futanari, potions

False is curious and has Stress help her brew a special potion. When she drinks it she grows a cock, exactly what she wanted. She eagerly explores her newly changed genitals, and is all too eager to try it out on someone, anyone, really. Ren just happens to pass by and False’s mind is set. She’s fairly straight to the point, catching the wolf man off guard. He sniffs the air, then her, and concludes that something  _ has  _ changed about here. She’s confident as always, and when she shows Ren her cock his heart starts beating out of his chest. They go back to his base and experiment. False fucking Ren, Ren fucking himself on her cock, False on top of Ren whilst he strokes her up, blowjobs, oral... anything they can think of. Stamina potions are par for the course. 

After a good day of fucking they fall asleep and the potion’s effect wears out. The next day False reports her findings back at Stress’, and concludes that she definitely should start selling these potions at her shop (for a very nice price).

Later on Ren shows up too, when False is long gone, and asks Stress if maybe she’d be willing to look into something that can change him as well, just to see what it feels like. He’s curious after what False showed him, and you can bet your ass that they fuck again when they both take their respective requested potions.


	10. Xisuma/Anyone, ‘Derp moment’

Himbofication, brainwashing

Going by the same principle of Mumbo’s spoon counter, Xisuma’s derp counter turns him into a himbo, a derp. Only for a few hours, of course. Plenty of time for someone to find him (because you know these hermits need their super smart admin to help them with something), realize that Xisuma isn’t his usual self, and for them to fall for his dumb sex-crazed actions. X has no decency and just wants to be fucked, and will grind up at anyone who comes near him. 

He can’t help the hermits with admin duties while he is like this, so usually they will just indulge him, stay with him until the derpness wears off, de-stressing themselves a bit as well. 

Some hermits might set a trap to purposefully get Xisuma to derp up, just so they can watch their lovely admin’s mind regress into the dumb thing that they like to fuck so much. 


	11. Iskall’s Omega Store

ABO, Omegaverse

In which Iskall’s store is a safe place for Omegas to ride out their heats, either alone or with a trusted Alpha, Beta, or another Omega. When the Omegas aren’t in heat, they can be rented by another hermit for their pleasure or other activities. Iskall sells anything an Omega could need to live their life to the fullest, and anything an Alpha or Beta could need to take care of their Omega.

The Omegas can be whoever you want, I’m not set on any headcanons atm. Do with this whatever you want! It’s all up for grabs!!!

(But, because this did make me think about it all, here’s my headcanons for each hermit. Balanced as much as I can and nothing is set in stone:)

  
Alpha: Cleo, Doc, False, Iskall, Keralis, Tango, Wels

Beta: Beef, Cub, Hypno, Jevin, Impulse, Ren, Stress, Xisuma

Omega: Bdubs, Etho, Grian, Joe, Mumbo, Scar, xB, Zedaph 


	12. Etho/Ren, 'Cooling down'

Ice, ice fucking, dildos

Another quick one because it's been so terribly hot lately- this is all that's been on my mind lmao-

It's so hot so one of the hermits goes and fucks himself with an ice pop up his ass. Ren absolutely would, he swallows ice cubes whole so he totally would put ice up his ass just to cool down.

Maybe he commisions Etho to get him him some nicely shaped sculptures to _really_ get him in the mood, piquing Etho's interest at the same time? I wouldn't put it past Ren to do such a thing, ngl

So yeah. Hot weather lazy ice cream sex. Where Ren keeps the dildo inside of him until it melts, at which point Etho produces another one from his inventory and fucks Ren open all over again. To cool down, of course.


	13. Joe/Ren, ‘Dog catcher’

Animalistic

Joe ‘Dog Catcher’ Hills goes and hunts Ren(dog) down. Collars are involved, of course, and Ren doesn’t let himself get caught that easily. 

Ren doesn’t actually act dog-like a lot, but Joe pulls that side of him to the front and he leans into his more animalistic side, which seems to satisfy Joe.

Idk I just really like the idea of Joe ‘taming’ Ren and luring him in, only to fuck him until he sees stars and starts behaving like a good boy.


	14. Etho/Keralis, ‘Shade-E-E’s New Service’

Potions, magic, sex change

Continuing the idea that Stress brews potions that can change someone’s sex for a limited amount of time,

Etho takes this opportunity to sell some new subscriptions with his Shade-E E’s ‘store’. He’ll go around and hide dispensers with sex-changing splash potions for a ‘new look on life’. He wants to see how some of these things pan out, so when he’s setting up Keralis’ dispenser, he hides and watches everything unfold.

It’s supposed to be a prank, of course, but when Keralis gets his he feels warm, and decides to explore his new sex right then and there, out in the open. Etho is into it and reveals himself, and Keralis doesn’t even care about it because it’s all so new and exciting and he wants to feel _more._

Etho finds out just how _wet_ Keralis already is, and together they explore Keralis’ body even more. Keralis gets fingered, tongue-fucked, kissed, and grinded against before Etho finally fucks him properly. The lack of his own hardness is strange but very welcome. Etho teasing him drives Keralis absolutely mad. He comes many times that night and they fall asleep together.

The next morning Keralis wakes up normal again, though he does so with a raging hard-on.

Etho is like ‘Want help with that?’ and he shows him that he’s got another potion. Before Keralis can say anything Etho pops the potion himself, groaning as it takes effect, and the two of them go back to exploring each other and fucking all morning >:)


	15. Scar/Anyone, 'A taste for magic'

Magic, Transformation

Scar literally has a magic cock. His cum has some sort of magic properties to it, as he is a totally legit wizard and has actual magic inside of him. Just like his crystals, yes absolutely.

Or so he tells people. He goes around selling them the right to suck his dick for a hefty amount of diamonds. Some hermits believe him, some don’t. Some just want to suck his dick and don’t care that they have to pay for it. Like Cub, for instance. He would jump at any opportunity to suck Scar off.

..........But then, what is his cum really _is_ magic? Healing people, invigorating them, increasing their stamina...   
And other fun little magical mishaps and changes, like getting a different hair colour, a higher voice (like helium), or perhaps even animal traits when they were previously 100% human.

Imagine if the person sucking Scar off suddenly started to glow with a faint light... The other hermits would always know what happened when they see them walking around with a strange new modification to them. Wearing those changes on display for everybody to see.  
“Have a magical rest of the day!” Scar will say, satisfied with both his own release and his earned diamonds.   
And some hermits keep coming back, eager to see what will happen to them next (as the magic fades once it exits their system).

The bunny ears and tail that xB sports after feeling pent up for so long most certainly do not go unnoticed by the other hermits >:)


	16. Mycelium Menace

Cults, spores, marking

The mycelium resistance is spreading much more than just mycelium all across the shopping district >:)

What is it with Grian and starting sex cults? The hermits may never know, but they sure are into it. Impulse and Ren are eager to get back with him, after their hippie shenanigans they know what kind of kinky stuff to expect from Grian. And after the whole thing with the Demise magic, they’re sure that Grian will come up with a unique and creative way to showcase to the entire server just who they’re allied with.

Etho is a bit hesitant at first, just dipping his toes into the scene, but after a particularly fun night he decides to stay and ally with them for good (or at least until they take over the shopping district). Where Etho first sold information  _ to  _ the mayor, he now brings the information back to the resistance headquarters, to his partners (in crime).

The four hermits hide their markings, the mushrooms growing from their skin at first, until they either get out of hand, growing simply too big to hide, or until they’ve gained enough allies and are too powerful a force to be reckoned with. 

It’s all for fun in the end, of course. But trust is important in these types of situations, and the Mycelium Resistance take trust very seriously. When a hermit buys mycelium, to really show that the hermit is in on their cause, they get a nice welcome treatment, with lots of home-made aphrodisiacs and biting, to ensure that the following day the new resistance member is thoroughly marked and ready to fight for their cause.


	17. Grian/Scar, More catboy content

Catboy, heat, magic

Because I legitimately couldn't get this out of my mind (see chapter 6 for more context).

When Grian first turns into a catboy. He's woken up as Scar's magic takes effect, as his ears change and a tail pushes out from his spine, his cock changes and he aches and he rubs himself against his sheets. It's hot in the jungle so his windows are open, and Scar can hear him from over at his starter base, so he comes over to help.

Grian's hands have turned into paws so he can't even get his jeans off properly, and when Scar's hands brush against his cock he whimpers, and Scar smirks, telling him about the time of the year. Mating season. That Grian is experiencing _h_ _eat._

Scar shushes him and pets him, Grian instinctually leaning into his touch, aching, begging for more. Scar tells him he's here for him, he's here to help. Grian purrs at that, rubs up against Scar's body. 

Grian has a small, cute little dick, and it takes almost no time at all for him to come, Scar barely touched him. As he kisses him Grian licks into his mouth, which devolves into him licking down and down Scar's body, until he's reached Scar's cock and he does what he's best at. Overstimulating blowjob. Scar's come makes Grian turn even more cat-like, his rough sandpaper tongue against Scar's tip, his balls is just _too much_ and he pushes Grian away.

Grian curls into himself. His new claws knead into the sheets, his little cock is already hard again, and looks even more different than before. His tail is extra sensitive, and he doesn't like to respond with words, making animalistic noises to get his point across instead. He's absolutely adorable, Scar thinks. He lets Grian fuck him, but when he's had enough of that he turns to fuck the little catboy instead. Grian's tail curls up and around Scar, he's purring out loud, the vibrations only adding to the pleasure.

Scar planned on turning Grian back when the heat was over (he just really wanted his own week long of hot sex), but Grian asks him not to. In fact, he wonders if Scar will use his magic on himself, too, so he can experience what it's like. Maybe Scar does. Maybe he turns someone else and watches as they get along, who knows?


	18. Xisuma/Mobs

Mob fucking, possibly beastiality

Xisuma is a shapeshifter, but in order for him to be able to turn into an animal/mob, he first has to be fucked by that creature. It's perhaps a little unclear how Turtlesuma, Beesuma, and Stridersuma came into being, but it _is_ quite clear what happened inside of Decked Out for X to be able to turn into a ravager ;)


	19. Candy Cane

Inanimate object transformation, candy, food, christmas

It's almost christmas, and you know what that means! Someone magically gets turned into candy cane, their entire body turning solid, their rock hard cock turning into sweet, minty goodness. Someone sucks them off as they're turning into candy, and as the transformation completes it freezes their face mid-orgasm in complete ecstasy.   
The hermit who sucked them off might keep them around, that sweet, sweet flavor of their sugary body still in their mouth. Does the transformation spread? Do other hermits get turned into different christmas treats? It must be christmas magic that is causing all this!


	20. Zedaph/His giant man-eating plant

Sentient plant, semi-vore, potential for voyeurism

Zedaph gets trapped in the giant plant's mouth, its tongue warm and slick, running along his body. The plant keeps Zed securely in place with its sharp teeth as something else prods at Zed's ass, slowly but eagerly pushing in.  
The plant closes its lips tightly around Zedaph, sealing his body off, save for his head and his arms, peeking through. If anyone were to see him through the giant green dome outside they wouldn't even know what was actually happening, given that Zed's face and the noises he makes won't give it away.  
It sucks at him, toys with his body, licks him come up until Zedaph is positively overstimulated. And the smell those flowers give off during it all... Zedaph feels like he's in heaven. He tries to move but can't, he tries to hold onto the plant to either push himself out or further in, but he's locked in place. At the plant's mercy.  
It really (almost) is a man-eating plant ;)


	21. Scar, Mumbo, and Etho all experience the wonder that is Being Turned Into Catboys

This catboy idea has been living rent-free in my head for way too long now, lol. Take a look at chapter 6 and chapter 17 for context.

Catboys, heat, magic, animal traits

After Scar fucks newly-transformed catboy Grian, he goes back home to his starter base, where he quickly discovers that this catboy thing is transmittable via exchange of bodily fluids. Scar tries to stave the transformation off by using his magic, but he eventually caves in, jerking himself off as his brown tabby tail grows, as his ears turn into cat ears, as he loses his mind to the feline heat. He can't hold his magical crystals with his new paws, so he can't turn himself back until his mind is clear again from the heat. This is going to be a long week, Scar thinks before going back to rutting against his pillow.

Scar is pretty occupied with himself after that, during which time an unsuspecting Mumbo visits Grian via their connected minecart railway system. Grian is... quite persistent, and all too quickly does Mumbo end up fucking him, and turning into a catboy in the process as well. Pure black ears and a tail. He doesn't have any magic, so it happens faster than Scar. It's strange, but it feels really good, so Mumbo isn't going to question anything. He and Grian end up falling asleep, cuddling and grooming each other. 

Next Etho gets caught up in the mess. He was going to borrow some items from Grian, and he has no idea what's going on as he finds Grian and Mumbo, horny af, very much not human anymore.  
Grian is especially needy and headbutts Etho for attention. He meows and purrs as Etho slowly gives into touching him, his tail curling around Etho's leg. When he starts to properly pet Grian, Mumbo jumps in the way. He nuzzles up to Etho, and his mask slips off. Grian takes this opportunity to kiss him, and immediately Etho feels his ears tickle.

It escalates all too quickly after that. Mumbo goes down on Etho, while Grian keeps his mouth and face occupied. Every time Etho asks what's happening, what's going on, Grian silences him with a kiss or a well-placed scratch behind his ears that makes Etho arch his back or moan, and he forgets his worries again.

Etho claws at the sheets, his new white tail thwapping against the covers with all the attention he's getting. It's so good, he loses himself in the pleasure, in the pleasant feeling of fur against fur, or Mumbo's sandpaper tongue, warm around his changing cock. Etho pants and mewls and makes sounds he never thought he could make (when Grian gives him the chance to, constantly kissing him and begging for attention). 

They cuddle afterwards, their collective purring filling Grian's starter base, echoing throughout the jungle.

It's then that Scar finds his way back to the purring nest of catboys, his own mind barely comprehending how much it has already spread. He lets himself be groomed, lets his scent mix with the other catboys'. Just five more days of heat. Who knows how many other hermits get wrapped up in it all within that time?


	22. Hbomb catboy content

Same old, same old  
But hey, this is completely self-indulgent, so who cares?

I had the pleasure of watching H act like a catboy maid in one of his videos and oh my goodness is it beautiful. Annoying little himbo H, wanting nothing more than to please his Master, when he isn't even good at what he does? He's competent when he needs to be, like in MCC, but outside of that? Imagine him on the Vault Hunters server, with Iskall, Ren, and Stress, and they have to take care of him while he's like That.   
BONUS for Wolf!Ren and Cat!H, getting in conflicts together, but always resolving them with some good fucking.


	23. Etho/Mobs, Beacons with Special Effects

Aphrodisiacs, masturbation, mob fucking, possible beastiality? 

Xisuma helps install a very special and unique aphrodisiac effect onto the beacon in the middle of Decked Out. The hermits all know and consented to this, and are eager to test the dungeon with this new change. The more cards you have, the more often the beacon will go off, of course, so the more seasoned players will have more interesting runs and run-ins with the mobs, who are affected by it as well.

I'm thinking that Etho would be the first to try it out, whilst Tango watches, in range of the beacon, to make sure that everything is safe. The first time the beacon hits it doesn't stay on for long, and Tango can feel the effects himself as he watches Etho trudge the dungeon on dozens of screens. He watches as Etho desperately grinds against a nearby table in the castle area, his mind suddenly being overtaken by the aphrodisiac effects.

As soon as it had come, the effects disappear again, and Etho goes on his way. The next time it hits, he's in the polar bear's cave, and the bear is affected as well. It tackles Etho to the ground and sniffs at his crotch, hot breath teasing him where his dick is hard against its constraints. He comes in his jeans, not having had the time to pull them down for the polar bear to do anything more. The effect fades, and Etho runs off into the forest. The longer he stays in, the longer he's distracted, the more clank he'll generate, and when the vex come out, they might be affected by the beacon as well... 

Now Etho is in the blackstone area, and the bells ring to show that there's ravagers all around him. Etho comes face to face with a ravager and runs away down a long, dark hallway before the beacon activates again. With force Etho is dropped to the ground, being hit with a strong aphrodisiac effect. The ravager quickly catches up to him, and Etho already has his pants down and one hand around his cock. The ravager licks a stripe up his ass, and Etho has to brace himself against the ground with two arms to withstand the force of the beast.  
Tango knows from experience how the ravagers can be, and he imagines himself in Etho's position as he watches Etho being _speared_ on the ravager's cock. He can't hear Etho through the dungeon's thick walls, but he can _see_ him scream and _see_ his face contort in pleasure. Tango's little security room is close to the main hall of Decked Out, so he can hear the other hermits who are waiting for their turn in the dungeon have fun as the beacon effects hit them as well. 

Watching Etho being absolutely ravaged by the beast sends Tango over the edge, and not soon after the beast comes and fills Etho to the brim. Etho's pale skin against the dark stone surrounding him, the energetic beast in contrast with Etho's fucked figure is absolutely beautiful. Despite everything, when the beacon's effects disappear Etho pulls his pants up and continues deeper into the dungeon. The ravager's cum leaking out of him, stomach bulging slightly, but Etho doesn't give up. 

Etho escapes from the ravager which is still dazed after it came, and Etho finds the place his compass leads him to. But he's spent quite a long time in the dungeon already, and his heartbeat is as fast as it can be. Etho slowly, carefully, makes his way back to the entrance, the beacon not having hit a single time since the ravager got him.

He's almost there, when Tango sees evokers pop up out of the ground on his screens. Right then the beacon hits again, and Etho drops to his knees, loot token tossed aside, vex quickly surrounding him, looking equally affected. 

Tango feels himself hardening again as he watches. He's going to need a little more than five minutes to cool down while he resets the dungeon after this.


	24. Ideas for Area 77 that never got developed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to have to accept that I'm never going to be able to write some of these. I simply don't have the time for it, and I will have to make peace with that fact.  
> Still, I really want to share these ideas, and that is precisely what this collection is for! Even if they're not fully fleshed out as one shots as I would have wanted, I hope you get some enjoyment out of it!

\- Keralis: 'Inspection' when he gets back, being held in a cell by Scar and Doc. They don't believe it's really him, so to check to make sure they have him perform some explicit acts. "Nobody sucks dick like Keralis. Prove you're really him."

\- Tango: The reason he was gone for so long is that he's held down in the deepest levels of Area 77, as he's been turned into a vampire. Scar sneaks down to feed him, which quickly gets out of hand.

\- Xisuma: At the end of season six, Xisuma would find himself slowly turning into a bee-like creature. He grows an extra set of arms and Doc helps him through the changes. No penetration, but he helps X get the edge off.

\- Anybody: Someone clones themself somehow and both clones are kept in a contained cell in Area 77. Hot clone sex ensues. Maybe a hermit who's been messing with the time machine? Nothing like hooking up with your past or future self.

\- Zedaph: Inexplicably turns into a sheep hybrid and is taken into Area 77 for his own safety. Ren and Doc are there, running some tests when Impulse brings the changing man in. Ren helps Zedaph feel at ease as he's changing, while Doc takes notes and watches as Zedaph rides Ren's thighs, begging for release.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to write any of these, feel free to do so! All I ask is you credit me and/or refer back to this fic <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Green Team Best Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407766) by [Sharo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo)
  * [The Derp Counter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808173) by [Sharo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo)
  * [Awaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024161) by [SugarsweetRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic)
  * [Mother Spore and the boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805402) by [Starnights200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starnights200/pseuds/Starnights200)




End file.
